


Carpe Diem

by SuzuyaChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (just a bit), Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Language Kink, M/M, Plot With Smut, art student!Eren, classics student!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaChan/pseuds/SuzuyaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren leaves a note of thanks to whoever it is who keeps cleaning the shared toilet and shower block in his university accommodation and ends up with an unconventional version of a penpal.</p><p>  <em>Eren had a crush. He knew there was no point denying it, but it seemed so stupid – how could he have feelings like that for someone he’d never even seen?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually writing a much longer, slower build fic atm but I don't want to publish it until I'm on the editing stage (it's currently about 45K) - but I'd never written smut before so I wanted to try it out before deciding whether to do it in my other fic.
> 
> There are a few bits of Latin which I'll translate at the bottom, it's been a while since I studied Latin so sorry if there are any mistakes!

Had Eren been in his first year of university he might have thought that the pristine cleanliness of the shared toilet and shower block on his floor was nothing unusual. Perhaps the product of decent cleaning staff and a group of students who were mature enough to realise that leaving the plughole blocked by hair was behaviour only excusable of feral animals. But his previous year in halls had taught him otherwise. Seemingly, despite years of practise, not one of the guys on his floor the year before had been able to actually aim _into_ the toilet and, despite being paid for it, not one of the cleaners could bear to be in there too long. Eren didn’t blame them, the place was fucking disgusting.

So when the brunet had first readied himself to face the showers it had come as a surprise to find that the floor practically sparkled. He hadn’t been sure whether to feel happy or suspicious, but what he did know was that it probably wouldn’t last. It was a few weeks through the academic year when he finally began to believe that it could be a long term thing, hopefully at least – but soon Eren’s sheer gratefulness at the spotless state of the block was overshadowed by a new feeling: curiosity.

Who was it who was cleaning everything? When were they doing it? Eren had never _seen_ anyone cleaning the bathroom. He went in there at varying times every day and yet had somehow managed to never to interrupt the cleaning process. He presumed it was a fellow student of the floor, but he’d managed to land on a corridor with exactly none of his friends and was yet to make any conversation more substantial than “excuse me” when attempting to get to his personal cupboard in the shared kitchen, so he wasn’t anywhere near close enough to anyone to find out. Besides, what would he say? _By the way, is it you who always cleans the hygiene block? Because if so I kind of love you_. Maybe a little too much – but hey, Eren appreciated the effort. And he really wanted whoever it was to know that.

Which was how he ended up with his plan. It was stupid and a little childish, but he wasn’t sure how else to contact the enigmatic cleaner and couldn’t let the action go uncelebrated. Hence why he was standing in the lemon scented bathroom wondering where the hell he should put his yellow sticky note of thanks so that it would reach the right person. After a while he decided that the back of the toilet was something no sane human would touch except for cleaning purposes – and probably for most people not even then, but whoever it was seemed thorough enough not to miss it.

_Thank you for cleaning this place, you make my life worth living._

Maybe it was a bit over the top, but Eren still hadn’t recovered from the traumatic memories of his old shared bathroom. He checked back on the note after his morning shower the next day and found, to his disappointment, that the yellow note was still there – did that mean they hadn’t seen it yet? He frowned, peering back down at the note before realising that the writing on it had changed, he peeled it off and stared down at what he quickly realised was a new note of the same colour.

_Your life must fucking suck, then._

Well, that wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting but okay. The cleaning fairy was evidently also an arsehole – but at the same time Eren wasn’t sure he minded, maybe the knowledge that they were the reason that Eren had a consistently clean shower and toilet to use outweighed the unnecessarily impolite response.

_Hey, I’m not the one who spends their free time cleaning…_

He reflected that the playful nature of the reply didn’t come across to well when just written down and really hoped that the other person didn’t simply stop cleaning in protest. But thankfully that was not the case, instead Eren ended up with an unexpected and unconventional version of a penpal. Why the two continued to write notes was completely and utterly baffling to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop – despite being a class A arsehole, the cleaner was also funny and Eren began to look forward to each new note once he’d woken up. They even extended beyond the simple one line answer. Sometimes.

_How do you have the time for this shit? Are you even doing a degree?_

_Of course I’m doing a fucking degree. I just don’t waste my time on unnecessary bullshit._

_Oh yeah? What you studying then? I don’t spend my time on unnecessary bullshit tyvm_

_Classics. And like fuck you don’t._

_Do you speak Latin?? There’s something hot about Latin. And what are you classing as unnecessary bullshit?_

_No one speaks Latin, it’s a dead language, shithead. But yes, I can translate it. And what is that? A shitty attempt at flirting with the guy who cleans your bathroom? Unnecessary bullshit = socialising, over-sleeping, procrastinating, masturbating…_

_Oh, so you’re a guy, huh? Hmm…Wait, you don’t masturbate???_

_As are you. There aren’t any girls on our floor. The last one was a fucking joke, Jesus Christ._

_Oh, I didn’t realise. Okay so you do masturbate but you don’t socialise?_

_Says the guy who didn’t know that he lives on an entirely male corridor._

_Hey, that’s beside the point! Don’t you have friends? A girlfriend? Boyfriend? Why not?_

_I don’t like people._

_You like me_ ツ _  
_

_No._

_We’re friends now, no takesies backsies, my other friends keep telling me off for not talking to any of my new neighbours, so you’re my token floor-friend_

_Fuck off._

It had been almost two weeks since the notes had started and he knew it was ridiculous, but Eren was having fun and, judging by the consistent responses he got from the other man, he was too – even if he wouldn’t admit it. But really the note that he had left after that had been plain stupid. It was his number. Yes. His actual mobile phone number with the addition of “Text me xoxoxo” and Eren had never regretted anything so much in his life. He sighed, it had seemed funny at the time, but now that he was stuck in his lecture in the art faculty building halfway across town he was finding it less so. Was it reasonable to leave in the middle to save his dignity?

Eren checked his phone for the time and saw the message notification flash up on the screen. It couldn’t be, right?

 

Unknown Number:

_I was tempted to stick the post-it in a shabby phone-box and wait for the perverts to roll in._

 

Eren:

_so im only getting the one pervert then?_

 

Unknown Number:

_Says the guy who thinks Latin is hot._

 

_Eren:_

_it is hot though?????_

 

Unknown Number

_That is an unnecessary number of question marks._

 

_Eren:_

_???????????????????????????_

 

_Unknown Number:_

_Fuck you._

 

_Eren:_

_;)_

 

Eren quickly remembered about the whole lecture thing and put his phone away before anyone noticed, realising belatedly that he still didn’t know the time. As soon as he got out of the stuffy lecture hall he checked his phone again.

 

Unknown Number:

_If you send me emoticons I will go on fucking strike, you can clean that shit hole yourself._

_  
_ Eren:

_you could never do that, you are the cleaning fairy, if you stop cleaning yoU DIE_

_  
_ Unknown Number:

_What the fuck is wrong with you?_

_  
_ Eren:

_i just saved you as that in my phone_

_  
_ Cleaning Fairy:

_What? Cleaning fairy?_

_  
_ Eren:

_yessssss!! what am i in yours?_

  
Cleaning Fairy:

_As of just now: Latin Kink._

  
Eren:

_we sound like shit superheroes_

_  
_ Cleaning Fariy:

_More like a bad porno._

  
Eren:

_so what are you UP to? ;););)_

  
Cleaning Fairy:

_Hilarious._

_  
_ Eren:

_that’s me_

  
Cleaning Fairy:

_Although I am studying Roman and Greek art which is basically sculptures of naked people._

_  
_ Eren:

_damn, im doing the wrong degree_

  
Eren:

_actually i do fine art so there are naked people all over the place_

_  
_ Cleaning Fairy:

_Except in your bed._

_  
_ Eren:

_ha ha ha so funny, at least not all the dicks i see are thousands of years old_

_  
_ Cleaning Fairy:

_And with that I’m going back to my work._

_  
_ Eren:

_is that degree work or cleaning?_

_  
_ Cleaning Fairy:

_Fuck off._

_  
_ Eren snickered down at his phone, but resisted texting back seeing as he actually needed to do some work as well, but he couldn’t help grinning a little every time he looked down at his phone. Damn it, he was supposed to be writing this stupid essay – who knew there’d be essays in _fine art_? Eren’s eyes kept straying back to his phone, he was lost as to why he liked texting this guy so much, the only information he had was that he was a clean freak, he studied classics and apparently had no friends. Not including Eren, of course.

They didn’t text again that day, but Eren awoke the next morning to a new message.

  
Cleaning Fairy:

_If it was you who left shit in the shower I will fucking end you._

_  
_ Eren:

_firstly, i am insulted_

_  
_ Eren:

_secondly, that’s disgusting_

_  
_ Cleaning Fairy:

_That wasn’t a denial._

_  
_ Eren:

_i did not shit in the shower, who the fuck shits in the shower?_

  
Cleaning Fairy:

_Dead men._

_  
_ Levi picked up his phone when it buzzed and unlocked it to stare down at the message.

“Ooh, who is it?” called Hanji, leaning across the library table to try to snatch the phone out of his hands – he moved away quickly, holding the device behind him so it was out of their reach. “Aw, Levi you’re no fun,” they complained, slumping back in their chair and pouting. Hanji was one of the two (scratch that, now _three_ ) people who insisted on calling Levi their friend. The reason escaped him but nonetheless he acknowledged that it was probably some kind of compliment. “You were like this yesterday, too! You’re texting and you’re _smiling_ , I’m worried for your health.” Levi raised an eyebrow and glared, but Hanji either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Besides, he wasn’t smiling. He was just…exercising his face muscles?

Someone grabbed his hands from behind and Levi was pulled out of his reverie as fast the phone was pulled out of his hand.

“ _Erwin,”_ he threatened, not even having to turn around to see who it was – no one other than he or Hanji would have the guts to do something like that.

“Who’s ‘Latin Kink’?” the blonde asked, skirting the table to sit with Hanji whilst Levi stared at the two of them murderously.

“Give it back,” he said, voice dangerously calm.

“What?” squealed Hanji, gaining the three of them some dirty looks from the rest of the library goers. They took the phone from Erwin and stared down at the name on the screen. “Aw, Levi, I keep telling you, you’re hot shit – you make the whole short thing work. You don’t need a sex line—”

“It’s not a sex line!” he said indignantly, earning him some curious glances. Hanji raised an eyebrow at him. “He lives on my floor.”

“Uh huh,” they replied, suggestively.

“He sent me a note to say he appreciates my cleaning. We started talking. That’s it.”

“He appreciates your cleaning? Levi this is it, you’ve found him.” They pushed up their glasses and grinned at him, looking far too excited about the matter.

“Found who?” Levi asked cautiously, pretty sure he didn’t want to hear the answer.

“Your soul mate.”

Despite Hanji’s suggestion, Levi did not ask his new texting-buddy his name, room number or opinion on bottoming – but he did keep texting him. The two exchanged almost continuous messages throughout the day and as those days stretched into weeks the classics student was beginning to wonder why he didn’t mind the regular interruption to his work; why the buzz of his phone was suddenly associated with a happy rush and followed by an immediate response rather than his old muttering of “fuck off” without even looking at the device. Levi wished that he did know the art student’s actual name, considering that he spent an unreasonable amount of time thinking about the guy and was stuck with mentally referring to him as ‘Latin Kink’.

Of course Levi wasn’t the only one wishing that he’d asked for a name.

“Just ask,” said Mikasa, refusing to understand why it was too late for the blunt approach.

“We’ve been talking for almost two months, it’d be weird to ask now!” Eren pointed out, huffing a little and leaning back on the café chair – Armin had come to visit them at their university, seeing as he’d already broken up for Christmas, and so the trio had decided to have lunch out together. Eren had ended up confessing his preoccupation with the ‘Cleaning Fairy’, although he had left out what was really bothering him about the classics student and that was his own feelings for him. The brunet felt his heart leap when his phone buzzed and a smile seep onto his face when he read the message, or if it was someone else he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. He had a crush. He knew there was no point denying it, but it seemed so stupid – how could he have feelings like that for someone he’d never even seen?

“Say you’ve only just realised you didn’t know it,” suggested Armin and Mikasa rolled her eyes. “Or ask to meet up with him, _then_ get his name?”

“Yes, ask to meet up with the weirdo who insists on cleaning the hygiene block by himself,” Mikasa deadpanned and Eren huffed at her.

“He’s not a weirdo.”

“How do you know? You haven’t met him,” she pointed out.

“Okay, okay,” interjected Armin, seeing how riled his two friends were getting. “Maybe now isn’t the right time to be thinking about it, you said you had a lot of work at the moment, right? Concentrate on that for now, Eren.”

It was good advice, after all the art student had a huge project in for the next day that he wasn’t even halfway through. It was going to be a long night. Once they had finished lunch and he’d dropped by the library for some reference books Eren got straight on with it, cursing himself for doing the fun actual art part first and leaving all of the theory side for later. But hey, with a lot of coffee he should be fine, right?

Wrong. It was three in the morning and Eren had managed to pass the point of tiredness but as a sacrifice had lost all motivation to continue working – instead he simply stared at his laptop screen and hoped that the words would somehow just write themselves before the morning. His coffee had gone cold but the kitchen was too far away, so instead he set about searching his room for his stash of emergency energy drinks (something that every student he knew had) and eventually found them at the bottom of his wardrobe. Eren sighed heavily, sitting back down and bringing his legs up to his chest before cracking open the can and watching its contents fizz over onto literally everything he was wearing. He sighed, unable to bring himself to care but realising that if he didn’t do something soon he was going to regret it later – besides if he had a shower now, maybe it would give him the motivation to do some work afterwards.

Eren stripped off all his clothes and put them in his laundry basket before grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist – even if everyone else was asleep he still wasn’t going to strut to the showers naked. The hygiene block was as clean as ever and Eren vaguely registered that it must be a waste of electricity to keep the lights on all night as he slung the towel over the top of the shower stall and pushed open the door.

Eren stayed there for a moment simply staring at the short man who was stood, fully-dressed, in the cubicle wearing washing up gloves and holding surface cleaner – there was even what Eren thought might be a bandana tied around the bottom half of his face. The man’s grey eyes surveyed him, a hint of surprise (and if the art student wasn’t mistaken, appreciation) in them despite his impassive face. The man pulled the bandana down and Eren’s eye skimmed across the chiselled face. Damn, the guy was hot.

“What the fuck do you want?” Hot and rude. And, for some God forsaken reason, cleaning the showers at gone three in the morning. Eren’s eyes widened. No way.

“Cleaning Fairy,” he said, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. The guy dropped his surface cleaner.

“Latin Kink?” he asked and Eren would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation if he hadn’t been so caught up in the fact that the crush he’d had on the classics student had just tripled. He was hot and Eren was naked.

“Carpe diem,” the brunet muttered, stepping forward and putting his hands in the man’s hair, before pressing their mouths together. The other man’s arms closed around his waist, fingers scraping against his skin as they backed up to the wall – there was a moment where Eren was in control, pressing the classics student against the tiles, mouth slipping down to claim his neck. But then it was gone, the shorter man had turned them around, pushed Eren against the wall instead and reclaimed his mouth. He pressed their bodies together, eliciting a moan from Eren at the friction.

“Levi,” muttered the shorter man and the art student made a noise of confusion. “My name. Levi. I thought you might need to know,” he said, pulling back slightly so Eren could see the suggestive looks in his eyes before Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s chest, mouthing at the skin as he sunk down to his knees. He knelt there for a while, one hand running innocently along Eren’s thigh, the other slowly massaging him until he was fully hard. The art student thought he could have come there and then at the sight of himself being enveloped by Levi’s mouth, those steely grey eyes staring up at him as he went on to lick a long stripe up the underside of Eren’s cock and suck lightly on the head. Eren was whimpering, he couldn’t fucking help it, he bit down on his lip in an attempt to stop but then he felt the wet heat of Levi’s mouth engulf him once more.

“Levi,” he whined, making an effort to keep his eyes open so he could watch the shorter man’s face as his cheeks hollowed out around him. “Fuck, _Levi_.” He pulled off, his hand replacing his mouth

“Nonne tu quod amas?” said Levi, before licking slightly at the slit of Eren’s cock – the brunet moaned. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said Latin was hot. “Quid vis?” The heat was pooling in his stomach, Eren could feel himself getting close.

“Meus os?” Levi took him into his mouth, so Eren could feel his cock brush against the back of his throat, before pulling off again and fixing his eyes on Eren. “Dic mihi, servio tibi,” he said, his voice low and rough. Eren pushed his hands into Levi’s hair as he went back to sucking him with renewed vigour.

“Fucking – ah fuck, Levi-” He was so close, his back began to arch, his head pressed against the wall as he tried to keep his breaths even. But it was no good. “I’m gonna – fuck – Levi I’m-”

But Levi didn’t pull off, instead his hands massaged his sides until Eren couldn’t hold on any longer and let his orgasm overcome him, managing to open his eyes to watch as the other man swallowed around him, before rocking back on his heels and looking up at Eren – tongue flicking out to catch the dribble of white on his chin. Eren practically fell to the tiled floor, leaning forward on his knees to catch Levi in a soft, slightly salty kiss.

“I want to-” he started, hands caressing Levi’s sides.

“Next time,” Levi said firmly, pressing their lips back together.

Eren nodded sleepily, next time was good.

Besides, he still had an essay to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh smut! I hope that was okay?? like I said I've never written it before so I'm a bit unsure  
> there was quite a lot of dialogue/messages bc I wanted to practice their interactions and stuff
> 
> Latin Translations:  
> "Nonne tu quod amas?" - "You like that, right?" (the right is in a 'don't you?' kinda way)  
> “Quid vis?” - "What do you want?"  
> "Meus os?" - "My mouth?"  
> "Dic mihi, servio tibi." - "Tell me, I serve you." (that's literally but it's a 'I'm at your command' kinda thing)  
> I will post my other fic here once it's finished, you can find me at [levixeren](http://levixeren.tumblr.com/) and my writing tag is [suzuyachan writes](http://levixeren.tumblr.com/tagged/suzuyachan%20writes)  
> I write a lot that doesn't get posted on here just on my blog, but it's all in that tag  
> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
